Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions
There are places in the galaxy full of danger and mystery, places where the light from the Core Worlds simply does not shine. These are the planets of the Unknown Regions, a sector of unexplored space far beyond the Outer Rim. In this vast expanse, rich worlds wait to be discovered and alien landscapes wait to be explored. However, the Unknown Regions are far from uninhabited. Many frightening creatures prowl the expanse, and alien species bent on conquest and plunder lurk at the fringes of known space. The galaxy needs heroes who will risk everything to explore these new worlds and stop these threats from advancing. Introduction Main Article: Introduction Beyond known civilized space lie the vast, mysterious Unknown Regions. These officially unexplored area lie beyond the galaxy’s core, beyond The Outer Rim Territories, and beyond the galactic disk. The term also applies to a massive area of space within the western galactic disk, isolated by dangerous and complex Hyperspace hazards. Cut off by the lack of known Hyperspace lanes and the dangers of mapping new routes, The Unknown Regions remain largely unexplored throughout all era of galactic history. A Star Wars Roleplaying Game campaign in The Unknown Regions allows players to venture into distant, mysterious, and unpredictable realms where the normal balance of galactic power is vastly diminished or nonexistent. It provides a place for Gamemasters to create their own worlds and stories without having to account for established continuity and storylines. Traveling into these reaches requires exploration, making the journey as much a part of the story as he destination. Although The Unknown Regions are the least defined areas in the Star Wars galaxy, they are not without recognizable characters, threats, and Species. Depending on the location and the era, heroes might interact with The Chiss Ascendancy, The Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium, the insectoid Killiks, or the remnants of the ancient Infinite Empire of the Rakata. Heroes might even battle the Imperial Forces of Grand Admiral Thrawn as he attempts to establish the Empire of the Hand. The Unknown Regions provide a safe haven for the survivors of long forgotten civilizations and belief systems. Ancient Sith use the area to hide, recover, and rebuild their forces for their ongoing battles with The Old Republic and The Jedi. Mandalorians and mysterious Force-users also make the region their own, whether permanently or temporarily. Any of these groups might hold information, material goods, or knowledge that heroes could find valuable enough to justify the dangers of unreliable Hyperspace routes and of operating without immediate aid or material support. Character Options Main Article: Character Options Explorer's Equipment Main Article: Explorer's Equipment Exploration Campaigns Main Article: Exploration Campaigns Creating New Worlds Main Article: Creating New Worlds Encountering new worlds is central to Unknown Regions adventures. New worlds should be only as detailed as the adventure goals require. Some planets might require superficial descriptions, but others might need significant details for an extended stay or adventure. This section includes two methods of world creation: building a planet from scratch (Mainly for detailed worlds), or using the Planet Generator to create simpler worlds quickly or on the fly. Creating New Beasts Main Article: Creating New Beasts Hazards Main Article: Hazards Designing New Hazards Main Article: Designing New Hazards Threats Main Article: Threats Planets Main Article: Planets Deep Space Encounters Main Article: Deep Space Encounters __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__